


А где должен быть ты?

by Gebet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, F/M, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gebet/pseuds/Gebet
Summary: Сония всегда знала, что должна защищать брата. Ей твердили это с рождения, старались показать пример: он ведь наследник. И когда легендарный шаман спас его от смерти и потребовал чужую жизнь взамен, она нисколько не колебалась.Сония не могла знать, к чему действительно приведет ее выбор.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. Несчастье

Сония всегда знала, где ее место: дорога к золотому трону была заперта правом рождения, армия — королевской и женской кровью, а высший свет видел в ней исключительно фамилию — судить она никого не хотела. Но и принятие давалось ей со столь колкой болью, что место для сомнений всегда оставалось.

— Не волнуйся, дорогой брат, — когда они бродили вместе по садам, она всегда улыбалась, — я всегда буду подле тебя. И защищу, помнишь?

Наследника нужно защищать. Ценой ли жизни, ценой достоинства: она слышала, как шептались горничные тут и там, как рыцари временами бросали обеспокоенный взгляд на Нагито. В глазах и слухах читалось единственное опасение, клеймом оставшееся на ее дорогом старшем брате.  
Слишком болезненный. Слабый. Тонкий. Долго ли придется защищать такого наследника, коль поразит его не клинок, но болезнь? Сония старалась отгонять подобные мысли снова и снова.  
Никто ведь не мог представить, как скоро придется проверить эти слова.  
Когда он захворал, все подумали, что того просто продуло после одного из банкетов. Явление нередкое, отчего многие, — даже принцесса, — не восприняли это всерьез. Поначалу. Только когда один из королевских лекарей явился перед своими господами, все поняли, насколько тяжелую ошибку они совершили.

— Принц болен. Возможно, смертельно.  
Вердикт заставил сердце в мгновение воспылать, пока душа медленно охладевала от страха. Не могло все так обернуться, не могло произойти ужасающее — не с ними, не с ней, не с ним. Сония наблюдала, как множество лекарей входили в покои, и выходил из них с опечаленными лицами. Принцесса сжимала свои руки, стараясь сохранять спокойное лицо, когда очередной врач говорил о состоянии Нагито.  
Безуспешно. Будто сами боги прокляли, ни одно лекарство не в силах помочь, а кто-то и вовсе понять не мог, что с ним.  
Наследник должен жить. Наследника, да черт с ним, брата нужно спасти. Бессонные ночи заставили некогда яркую девушку побледнеть, проводить часы молчания перед очередной книгой по медицине или алхимии. Долг полностью поглотил её. Только одно сомнение заставляло работать усерднее:

«если он умрет, ты станешь претенденткой на престол. ты лишишься даже той свободы, что имеешь сейчас. он не должен умереть, чтобы могла жить ты»

Сония только смеялась сама себе.  
— Глупости, — она сидела перед зеркалом и снова пыталась вернуть лицу румянец, — у меня достаточно свободы. Разве нет? Я ведь и правда живу весьма неплохо.  
Но почему-то новость о древней шаманке заставила ее вновь вспыхнуть радостью. Когда снарядили небольшой экипаж, чтобы отправиться к неведомым землям, принцесса не могла оторваться от окна, за которыми: бесконечные пейзажи, бесконечный мир, еще не подозревающий, сколь великим несчастьем он наполнен.  
Только разговор короля и королевы возвращал ее к родной действительности.

— Думаете, если даже наши лучшие врачеватели не смогли побороть чуму, то какая-то ведьма сможет?  
— Ваше Величество, у нас не так много вариантов. Если она действительно способна отогнать даже саму смерть, как говорилось в легендах, то и нашего дорогого сына сможет исцелить.  
— Главное, чтобы она хотя бы существовала.  
— Не поздновато ли думать об этом уже в пути, Ваше Величество?

Принцесса хотела тихо посмеяться над словами матушки, но отвлеклась. Краем глаза она заметила черное пятно, быстро пролетевшее мимо окна. Ворона, вестимо. Или ворон. Не разглядишь.  
Когда же ей позволили наконец выйти, она не смогла сдержать тихого вздоха. Чистая, чуть холодная трава, чистейший воздух и тишина — на долю секунды она забыла, зачем они здесь. Настолько нереальным казалась ей обстановка, и таким же — высокий мужчина в темных одеяниях. С вороном на плече, шерстяной накидкой: откуда в такой глуши взяться человеку?

— Ветра судьбы подсказали мне, — голос похож на раскаты грома, — что вы явились сюда в поисках великой ведьмы из Диких земель. Ответьте мне, зачем именно вы прибыли в такие дебри?  
Король сделал шаг вперед и кивнул. Стоило быть осторожным, пока они находятся не совсем в своих владениях.  
— Легенды говорили, что она обитает в этих краях. Умеет исцелять, отгонять смерть и многие другие чудеса, сравнимые с мифами. А вы?..  
— Порождение самой ночи. Потомок великой ведьмы, о которой вы говорите с таким трепетом. Вы опоздали на несколько лет, однако я перенял ее мастерство и силы в полной мере, а потому я — Запретный и Избранный миром — готов ответить на ваш зов о помощи!  
В глазах его отразились молнии самых древних времен: первородные, яростные и бушующие в бесконечном шторме. Изменилась даже атмосфера: холодок слабо щипал кожу, небо, казалось, в мгновение потемнело и покрылось красноватыми прожилками солнца, а треск веток заставил Сонию испуганно оглядеться.  
Наверное, всего лишь кролик. Она надеялась, что кролики тут вообще водятся.  
Однако страха не было. Легкий испуг от неожиданности, смятение от непознанного — но перед незнакомцем она не чувствовала ужаса или желания скрыться под родительской мантией. Интерес. Завороженное любопытство, которое приходилось специально усмирять — не к месту.

— Так вы можете спасти нашего сына? — голос королевы слабо дрожал от волнения, — он болен уже несколько недель, и лекари говорили, что скоро он и вовсе…  
— Я уже знаю о проклятье вашего сына, — шаман быстро успокоился и махнул рукой, — и догадываюсь, как с ним совладать. Принесите его к моей обители и оставьте нас: древние боги ненавидят, когда кто-то непосвященный подглядывает за таинством.

***  
Сонии всегда думала, что древние ритуалы проводятся весьма определенным образом: под полной луной, с огромным костром и песнопениями. Или под дикие танцы нимф и убаюкивающие речитативы на древнем языке. Однако ничего из этого ей так и не довелось увидеть: почти бездыханное тело Нагито оставили у порога небольшой хижины, а шаман исчез с ним за дверями своего дома. Хотелось прислушаться, хоть на несколько минут погрузиться в совершенно другой мир, но вдруг боги и правда прогневаются на нее?  
Пока родители удалились обратно в экипаж, принцесса ходила из стороны в сторону.  
Волнение за брата продолжало съедать, но природа, казалось, помогала забыть о тревогах. Трава под ногами, — пусть не босая и не чувствует, но — заставляла ее скрывать восторг, пение птиц [живое, не из клетки] вызывало улыбку и желание тихо подпевать. Спокойствие испарилось, как только послышались тяжелые шаги рядом.  
Ритуал закончен.  
Сония молча смотрела на мага с трепетом и немым вопросом. Пока не оглашен финальный приговор, неизвестно, действительно ли надежда оправдалась — или даже потомок древней ведьмы бессилен перед лицом рока? Ей ведь еще неведомо, чья именно судьба только что решилась.

— Тебе так понравились дары матери-земли? — он хмыкнул, взглянув на ее руки. Сония непонимающе осмотрелась: она и не заметила, как случайно схватилась за ветку какого-то дерева, и тут же отошла.  
Но такой вопрос казался настоящим издевательством.  
— Быть может и так. Но что более важно — что с моим братом?  
— Смерть действительно была невероятно близка к нему, — родители успели выйти из кареты, а потому его голос стал снова увереннее и громче, — однако мне удалось излечить постигший его мор. Пусть с трудом, однако, ваш сын будет жить.  
Королева прикрыла рот рукой, пытаясь сдержать слезы. Сония же остолбенела: легенды не врали. Великая ведьма, — нет уж, ведьмак, — способен справиться с любым недугом, покорить саму природу и об истинной его власти остается только догадываться. Сердце девушки ускорило ритм, ноги и вовсе стали ватными.  
Брат будет жить. Наследник спасен. Долг выполнен.

«она не станет заложницей трона» — греховное.

— Но вы же понимаете, что ни одно сражение с тьмой не может обойтись без справедливой платы? — он скрестил руки на груди.  
— Само собой, — говорить мог только король, — назовите любое ваше требование и мы выполним его.  
— Я спас одну жизнь, однако цикл естественного должен продолжаться. Нарушение баланса даже таким благим, — для вас, — делом может привести к настоящей катастрофе, потому моя обязанность как хранителя: избежать этого. Иными словами: одна жизнь взамен другой.  
— Мы должны отдать на жертву кого-то другого? — король поднял руку. Он знал: любой приближенный пожертвует своей жизнью незамедлительно.  
— Мне не нужна пролитая кровь. Как и не нужна она земле, не делайте вид, будто я способен сравниться с кровожадностью со смертными, — он презрительно фыркнул, — я всего лишь выдернул вашего сына из полотна предначертанного. Потому я должен потребовать от вас того же: не убийства.  
— То есть, — Сония наконец обрела силы, — кто-то должен нарушить свою судьбу?  
— Верно.

Сония всегда знала, где ее место: подле брата, за спиной настоящего наследника. Запертой в замке, пока не подвернется случай выгодной женитьбы: и круг повторится снова. Свиток жизни расписан еще до ее рождения, попытки примирения с уготованным вызывали только острую, колкую боль в районе груди.  
Нужно спасти наследника. Ценой всего.  
Хотелось убедить себя, что любой поступок, любое слово — всего лишь исполнение долга, который она прививала себе с тех пор, как поняла всю горечь своего положения. Но может в ней наконец разрослось то самое зерно сомнения, которое позволило ей сказать:

— Тогда я пожертвую своей. Будет ли этого достаточно?

Она не слышала протестов матери. Не видела, сколь сильно скривилось лицо отца. Сония сделала шаг вперед, навстречу к неизведанному, — в душе что-то потеплело.

— Более чем. Если таков окончательный ответ, то я приму эту жер-.  
— Секунду, — женский голос позади заставил обернуться, — она ведь тоже наш ребенок! Наша дочь! Вы же… вы же не убьете ее? Что вы будете с ней делать?  
— Я только что сказал, что никому нет смысла лишать кого-то жизни, — мужчина нахмурился и недовольно выдохнул, — я не чудовище из ваших глупых сказок. Она останется жить со мной: не как потомок королевского рода, но как избранная тьмой.  
— Позвольте хотя бы вновь увидеться с ней. Может, она сможет вернуться потом? Хоть ненадолго.  
— Хорошо, — он слабо улыбнулся и поднял руку. В его ладони загорелся странного вида знак, напоминающий звезду, — контракт таков: как только пройдет три зимы, ваша дочь сможет вернуться во дворец. Но лишь на один год: после этого она должна вернуться обратно. Действие его начинается прямо сейчас.  
Он щелкнул пальцами и послышался тихий хлопок. Знак на руке погас, а сам мужчина протянул руке новоявленной «пленнице».

— Назови свое имя, леди.  
— Сония. Сония Невермайнд, — она протянула руку в ответ и слабо сжала ее. И позволила себе широко улыбнуться, заставляя шамана отвести взгляд.

Она сломала свою судьбу. И это самый счастливый день в ее жизни.


	2. Первые шаги

— Надеюсь, леди, ты готова к тому, что жизнь со мной — не праздник во дворце. Я хранитель этого леса, хранитель множества тайн, которые сокрыты за завесой от смертных глаз, а потому и тебе предстоит подготовить себя к дикости своего нового существования. Душа твоя может узреть вещи настолько ужасающие, что тебе стоит подготовиться к этому.  
— Это занимательно, господин Танака. Однако, — Сония смотрела то на кровать, то на самого шамана, — где мне спать?  
Гандам осекся. Непонимающе посмотрел сначала на принцессу, затем на свое [уже бывшее] ложе и на минуту задумался. В голове складывалось два плюс два, румянец непристойных догадок одолевали разум и, нервно улыбнувшись, он скрестил руки на груди.  
— Ты можешь занять мое место. Само собой, делить его мы не будем.  
— У вас есть запасная кровать?  
— … скоро будет. Это не должно быть предметом твоего беспокойства!

Сония лишь кивнула. В первые секунды пребывания в новом мире ей казалось, что она совершает настоящий подвиг. Идет наперекор всем написанным сказкам, сама шагнула в пасть неизвестности и опасностям — с выпрямленной спиной, гордо поднятой головой и смирением в отношении своей коллекции одежды. С большинством платьев придется расстаться.  
Но пока она лишь улыбалась: старая привычка еще со времен светских вечеров и обязательной лести. Наклонилась, провела рукой по одеялу и подушке, слегка помяла — чуть хмурится. С королевским ложем не сравнится, но иного выбора не было.  
Осмотреть остальной дом удалось пока лишь мельком: полки с травами, книгами и инструментами, значения которых принцессе было трудно понять: пусть нож всегда остается ножом, а ступка — алхимической помощницей. Небольшая кухонька с проходом в ледник и кладовку, печь: места не так уж много, но достаточно уютно. Непривычно, но удушения Сония не чувствовала.  
Но гораздо больший интерес для неё представлял сам шаман.

— Так как я ваша гостья или пленница, — она посмотрела на него снизу вверх и сложила руки на коленях, — у меня будут какие-то обязанности? Меня учили некоторым искусствам, так что…

— Можешь обращаться ко мне без своих формальностей, — он махнул рукой и отошел на кухню, — мое имя нельзя произносить простым смертным, если те не хотят навлечь на себя беду и гнев богов, так что для тебя — Запретный Танака. А насчет обязанностей: моего могущества хватает на все мои обязанности, даже на земны их аспекты.

Шаман залил воду в небольшую кастрюлю и высыпал странный порошок, щёлкнув пальцами. Слабый огонь тут же зажегся под ней; а Сония лишь завороженно смотрела на маленькое чудо будто на настоящий пожар.

— Но тогда какая вам польза от того, что я остаюсь здесь?

— Я не ищу материальных выгод, — он фыркнул и резко повернулся к ней, — я лишь принял твою жертву и отныне твоя судьба будет связана со мной — вне зависимости от того, принесет ли мне это пользу или вред.

— Простите, а что вы только что сделали? — кажется, принцесса прослушала ответ на свой же вопрос, — это какое-то заклинание? Ритуал? Вы только что разожгли настоящий огонь?

— Ничего особенного, — шаман самодовольно улыбнулся и облокотился на один из шкафов, — всего лишь использовал прах огня для его возрождения. Ты тоже сможешь, если научишься.

— А вы меня научите, гос-... Запретный Танака?

— Если твой разум стремится к знаниям, а душа выдержит все испытания, которые встречаются на самых тёмных путях этого искусства, то да. Я смогу обучить тебя, леди. Но помни: если в тебе действительно таится великая сила, а темные боги откликнуться на все твои молитвы, то дороги назад не будет. Власть над тенями и сакральным отличается от королевской, потому пред твоими ногами падать не будут, пока ты не докажешь обратного. И пока ты не раскроешь себя по-настоящему.

— У нас ведь достаточно времени. Вся моя жизнь, не так ли? — она прикрыла рот в слабой улыбке и опустила взгляд. Не успела заметить секундное смятение на лице шамана, которое тут же исчезло.  
Вода закипела.  
Небольшие манипуляции [достать сушеные травы, цветы] и кружка наполнилась ароматным отваром, чем-то напоминающий чай. Потребовалась целые несколько секунд нерешительности, обдумываний и убеждения себя в том, что все ритуалы совершаются в соответствии с правилами, прежде чем Танака смог подойти к принцессе и протянуть ей чашку.

— В ваших краях, матушка говорила, принято так встречать гостей. Пусть ты теперь живешь тут, но соблюсти обычаи я обязан.  
Сония взялась за ручку, лишь слегка прикоснувшись к стенкам. И тут же отдернула палец с тихим шипением: кажется, еще слишком горячо, чтобы пить. Но даже сквозь мимолетную вспышку боли ей хватило самообладания продолжать улыбаться.

— Благодарю. Я не думала, что вы слышали о наших традициях, — чуть подумав, тут же отдернула себя, — я имею в виду, вам ведь, наверное, редко удается проявить гостеприимство. На картах эти пути помечены чуть ли не дикими, путники вряд ли проходят мимо вас часто.

— Я не слишком расстроен такими обстоятельствами. Чем меньше смертных знают об этих местах, тем меньше шанс нарваться на неприятности: пусть мой род все еще полулегендарный, вряд ли бы со мной или даже с моей матерью стали бы считаться властители земель. И столь тесная связь с природными силами облегчает обучение колдовскому искусству.

— Но разве вам не одиноко?

Принцесса успела сотню раз пожалеть, что столь быстро задала этот вопрос. Мужчина слабо нахмурился, несколько линий на лице дрогнуло, будто ему потребовалось приложить титанические усилия, чтобы сдержать неведомый порыв. Но ни мученические страдания, ни печаль, ни горе — Сония увидела лишь самодовольную улыбку, которая появилась сразу после.   
Он засмеялся. Так, как смеются над сущими нелепостями.

— Нет. Мне чуждо понятие одиночества. И скоро ты убедишься, что его здесь не существует вовсе. Но пока закончим этот разговор, леди. Меня ждут некоторые другие дела и обязанности. Советую отдохнуть и восполнить силы как следует.

Он направился к двери. Последнее, что ему удалось расслышать, закрывая за собой дверь, было: 

“Вкусный чай, Запретный Танака”.  
***  
Несколько пасов руками, тихие заклинания шепотом [почти про себя], впившийся в траву взгляд — она знала, что именно должно было произойти. Всего несколько минут и небольшой ритуал заставят цветок вырасти и тут же расцвести — по крайней мере, такова теория. Практика оставалась для Сонии лишь уделом бесконечных тренировок.  
Танака был только рад обучить чему-то принцессу. Поначалу та не понимала даже простых терминов, а слабые заклинания слышались ей не иначе, чем мудренной формулой.  
Хотя иногда удавалось его поразить.  
— Погодите, я знаю эту технику! Я читала об этом в оккультных книгах, там говорилось, что необходимо принести жертву крови, чтобы улучшить потоки магической энергии.

— Это лишь один из вариантов данного ритуала, — он прикрыл глаза и слабо улыбнулся, — но я удивлен, что ты знаешь это. Я думал, подобного рода знания закрыты от глаз королевских наследников, чтобы сберечь их души от тьмы хранящихся в гримуарах обрядов.

— Ну, я иногда заходила в особый раздел нашей библиотеки, — Сония кивнула, — это не было обязательной частью программы. Но покажите, в таком случае, какой техникой пользуетесь вы?

Он только опустился на колени и протянул руку к земле. Быстрый, едва уловимый шепот развеялся по ветру, а пальцами он тут же схватился за выросшую розу. Еще секунда и стебель сам по себе высох, позволяя юноше [Сония узнала, что он лишь года на два старше] безболезненно сорвать растение.  
— Обычно для создания новой жизни люди приносят в жертву старую. Я же направляю потоки уже имеющейся в лесу энергии, чтобы сотворить её — и в жертве нет необходимости. Потому кровь используется здесь лишь для достаточно мощных заклинаний. У тебя не получится делать это так же легко сразу: но поверь, рано или поздно ты познаешь эту силу.

Принцесса сделала шаг вперед. Завороженная розой, самой тайной произошедших во мгновение метаморфоз, ей отчаянно хотелось попробовать самой. Сжимая кулаки от горечи, хмурясь в усердии и абсолютной концентрации, когда сердцебиение заглушает весь остальной мир — овладеть искусством древних колдунов.  
Впрочем, кое-что им все же не под силу.  
Танака протянул ей розу, отводя взгляд куда-то в сторону и чуть скрывая лицо за шарфом.

— Пусть она будет напоминанием о том пути, который тебе предстоит сделать. 

Сония приняла ее со столь искренней улыбкой, что парню пришлось скрыть за одеждой половиной лица.  
Пусть шаманы умеют подчинять природу, лечить и отгонять саму смерть — справиться со смущением сложнее всего.   
С тех пор в золотых волосах красовалась ярко-красная роза. Первый подарок Запретного.

***

Сония любила просыпаться рано-рано утром: почти засветло, когда птицы только начинают свои серенады. Любила тихонько выскальзывать из постели, бесшумно шагая по половицам, — уже наизусть выучила, которая из них скрипит. В одной легкой ночнушке юркнуть на улицу и босыми ногами по траве — бегать; танцевать; стоять неподвижно. Заря только начинала отогревать застоявшуюся прохладу, но принцесса, — отныне простая девушка, как любила повторять она, — не чувствовала холод. Прямо в рощу направляется, мимо небольшого сада.  
Скромные полевые цветы соседствовали с аккуратными кустарниками и с отдельными драгоценностями: будь то лилия или орхидея. Залюбуется чуть дольше обычного и невольно в груди невольно теплеет, а руки тянутся коснуться хоть одного из лепестков. Она действительно любила цветы: что в родном замке часами сидела на скамейке у изысканных клумб, что в лесу тянулась к каждому огоньку.  
Наверное, он это заметил. Он ведь обычно не собирал их.  
Стоит отойти немного от хижины, Сония слышит звон синиц прямо над головой: будто те приветствуют случайную путницу в своем маленьком царстве. Чуть дальше — появляются другие певцы, а спрятавшись за одним из деревьев, на глаза ей попадается удивительнейшая картина.

— С каких пор вы совершаете обход так рано?

Танака дернулся. Она не услышала, что именно он говорил сам себе, пока его не одернули, но судя по глубочайшему удивлению и румянцу на щеках: нечто важное. Шаман растерялся, но быстро взял себя в руки: расправил плечи, скрестил руки на груди и приподнял голову, возвращая, — чуть нервную, — улыбку.

— Темная леди, не думал, что ты так рано проснешься. Я лишь почувствовал зов моих последователей, потому и расстался с иными мирами так быстро, как смог. Не мог же я оставить без внимания преданных мне вассалов и предаваться забытью столь долго.  
Лукавил. По выражению лица было видно, по чуть дерганым движениям и взгляду в сторону, пусть следы неловкости исчезли.

— Ох, раз такое дело, то не буду мешать вам, Запретный Та-.

— Стой, — голос его в попытках сохранить спокойствие приобрел необычную тяжесть, отчего Невермайнд на секунду вовсе замерла, — не нужно. Я уже закончил с делами, о которых меня молили, так что. У меня есть к тебе разговор.

— В таком случае, я слушаю вас, — она кивнула и сделала шаг навстречу.

— Ты делишь со мной обитель уже достаточно времени, потому я успел в достаточной мере проверить твой потенциал, твою силу и волю, — чем больше он говорил, тем громче становилась его речь, — я принял решение. Отныне, Сония, я готов наречь тебя своей ученицей и позволить тебе встать рядом со мной в той стезе, которой ты начинаешь овладевать. Внимай же, ибо я дарю тебе титул Темной леди — не королевский, не мирской, но связывающий тебя с иными мирами правами властительницы и подчиняющей. Гордись же, дочь королей, ибо отныне власть твоя шире, чем у любого из монархов этих земель. Однако, есть еще кое-что, что я хотел бы сказать тебе.

Сония ждала. Смиренно и покорно, отдавая себя полностью во власть удивительного случая, отчего с каждым словом радость и восторг ее разгорались все сильнее. Приходилось сдерживаться, лишь бы не броситься с объятиями и довольно осыпать парня словами благодарности — настолько чувства разрывали душу.

— Раз ты принимаешь сей титул, то твоя сила будет достаточной, чтобы выдержать следующее знание. Имя мое запретно и отравляет каждого, кто произнесет его без должной подготовки, однако… я готов тебе его доверить. Отныне можешь называть меня им и не бояться смерти.

Он выдохнул. Теперь именно шаман приблизился к ней, наклоняясь к уху девушки и оставляя шепотом вечную печать, что останется на ее устах до самого конца.

— Гандам.


	3. Бабочка не взлетает в небо

Платье давно потеряло лоск дворца и превратилось бы в обноски, будь Сония в совершенно другой сказке — и без замены. Как бы изысканен ни был фасон, как бы ни бахвалились королевские швеи, что покрой выдержит даже самый страшный шторм — жизнь вне стеклянной тюрьмы оказалась слишком тяжелой для чего-то столь тонкого и нежного. Если же девушка с тихим вздохом убрала рваные обноски подальше, силясь сохранить хотя бы это памятью о былом, то Гандам боялся, искренне и наивно, как бы владелица не повторила судьбу своего гардероба.

— Не волнуйся, пока оно сидит просто отлично, — она улыбалась, словно не чувствовала разницы вовсе.  
Гандам не мог потягаться мастерством с избранными ремесленниками, но одинокая жизнь обязывала уметь всего понемногу: в том числе и заботиться о столь «людской» мелочи, как одежда. Он не думал — не надеялся вовсе — что Сония обрадуется. Примет как данность, горькой необходимостью или, сердце сжималось, с презрением к чему-то столь низменному.  
Внешне — виду не подавал совершенно, пока нервные покусывания губ не обратились кровью, а интонации голоса — слишком громкими. Кожа и иголки, незаметные снятия мерок и поиск подходящих талисманов — все проходило в полной тайне. Успокаивал себя неизменным: «таковы правила обряда, все должно быть под завесой строгого молчания и безвестности».  
Но когда неизбежность подошла к порогу, пробила та самая минута вручения новых одеяний, — целый ритуал, завершающий переход девы из одного мира в другой, — он остолбенел.  
Понравилось. Улыбка, чистая и невинная, с которой она примерила на себя костюм, заставила щеки заалеть, а парня по привычке потянуться к шарфу.

— Они такие удобные! — шаг вперед, назад, влево и вправо, — боги, я не помню, когда мне в последний раз позволяли надевать штаны. Спасибо большое!

Сония отвыкла от формальностей — реверансы остались в качестве редкой шутки, а длинные обращения с концовкой на «Вы» и вовсе канули в лету. Единственное, что еще осталось из этикета, привитого с кровью и молоком: разрешения. Сколько бы она ни жила в этом доме, сколь угодно раз Гандам ни называл ее в порыве чувств «хозяйкой», спешно оправдываясь чем угодно, Сония не могла позволить себе дерзкую вольность.  
Но сейчас, когда восторг затуманил все без исключения, она не смогла сдержаться. Крепкие объятия, почти цепями сковавшие тело, заставили его собрать все свое самообладание, чтобы не отвернуться или, по привычке, грубо оттолкнуть. Чужое тепло — человеческое, вполне ощутимое, не предвещающее смерть или боль — было слишком редким явлением в этих лесах. И потому хотелось задержаться в этом мгновении как можно дольше. Гандам осторожно обнял девушку в ответ и слабо, — пока не видят, — улыбнулся.

— Не стоит благодарить. Одеяния твоей прошлой жизни не предназначены для истинной реальности, я лишь сотворил наиболее подходящую для этого места форму. К сожалению, здесь не потерпели бы более яркую красоту.

Задержал в мыслях: светлейшее солнце уже появилось в этих краях.

— Балов здесь все равно не устраивают, да и не нужно: я хоть отдохну от этих корсетов и блесток.

— Скучаешь по маскарадам и вальпургиевым ночам дворцов? — шаман немного отстранился и взглянул на нее. Солжет? Утаит? Скажет правду, какой бы ни была?

— Не очень. Хотя есть кое-что, по чему я действительно соскучилась, — она улыбнулась [с лукавством и надеждой], — я понимаю, что хранителей леса не учат таким вещам, но согласишься ли ты… потанцевать со мной?

Гандам застыл. Конечно, он много раз слышал от нее, во всех красках и подробностях, как проходят мероприятия, о танцах и музыке: неведомые и покрытые пеплом. Лишь раз он смог увидеть далекое искусство вживую — когда для него [хотелось надеяться] танцевала сама Сония. Плавно, под мотивы, совершенно не подходящие под эпитет «светские», но со столь искренним чувством, что дыхание останавливалось. Она смеялась. Она тянула к нему руки и звала, но оставалось лишь молчать и плохо скрывать восхищение.

Гандам Танака — повелевает настолько могущественными силами, что любой смертный падет ниц.  
Гандам Танака, без сомнения, мог быть жесток — с теми, кто нарушал слово и посмел потревожить его.  
Гандам Танака — не хотел ни за что признавать, что хоть кто-то мог поразить тёмную душу.

Сейчас, когда этот вопрос все-таки прозвучал, он не знал, что ответить. Отказ равносилен проклятию, согласие может привести к минуте позора. Такое допустить нельзя.

— Только в том случае, если ты согласишься передать мне часть своих знаний об этом искусстве. Великая ведьма не учила меня подобной мудрости, как ты и сказала.

— С удовольствием! — только сейчас она позволила себе сделать несколько шагов в сторону, только ради ритуала: слабый реверанс и протянутая рука. Неизменное правило, — подойди ближе, о Запретный, чье имя я храню у сердца — и я научу тебя вальсу.

— Дразнишь древнее зло, темная леди, — в этот раз, Гандам мог позволить себе расслабиться. Знал, что если возьмет за руку, приблизится вновь и не отпустит: все будет хорошо.  
Может быть, принцесса даже не разочаруется. И подарит еще одну улыбку.  
Интересно, отчего в груди так странно щемит, когда подобные мысли посещают его разум?

***  
Жизнь редко отличалась большими изменениями в своем обычном течении: день за днем проходили незаметно, года становились единым гобеленом из повседневности. Один шов — неделя, нить — события, повторяемые раз за разом в своей неизменности. Повседневные обряды, обход территории раз в некоторое время, великое множество домашних дел: готовка, уборка, готовка и уборка. И необходимость собирать ингредиенты для зелий и еды входило в список таких совершенно не-сказочных дел.  
В первый раз, — когда робость еще была частью Сонии, когда ощущение оков еще не исчезло полностью, — Гандам ушел один. С лаконичным «на реку, нужны травы» он накинул плащ, взял с собой какие-то старые [чистые] тряпки и скрылся.  
Сбегать она и не думала. Лишь покорно сидела дома, изредка посматривая в окно: несмотря на разгорающееся внутри любопытство, позволить себе выйти куда-то без чужого сопровождения было боязно. Местность вокруг оставалась в глазах юной девы чем-то диким, опасным, готовым сожрать в любую секунду — и никакой крик не спас бы от страшной участи. Риск того не стоил. Пусть и очень хотелось взглянуть.  
Во второй раз смелость в душе возобладала.

— На какую реку вы ходите? — голову чуть наклонила, в глазах жажда, — я ведь не знаю ничего о том, что лежит за домом и опушкой. Неужели не сводите?

— Сейчас довольно опасное время для той, что ещё не познала основы, — он покачал головой, — я не могу сейчас взять тебя с собой: тем более, что делать тебе там будет нечего. Нырять за травами могу только я, но, думаю, просто показать тебе царство я смогу. Позже.

К сожалению, идти против чужих слов сейчас не было ни сил, ни возможности, ни желания. Слово казалось законом столь прочным, — как подобает всему в кодексах, — что за его нарушение должно было последовать наказание. Не знала еще, что Гандам — не тот король, с легкой руки способный отрубить голову ей.  
Третий раз был последним. Именно в третий раз, — когда обращения сменились ласковым «ты» и именем, когда год ее жизни в ином мире пошел на второй или третий, — она ничего не спрашивала. И не сказала. Впервые, наверное, в своей недолгой жизни Сония совершила настолько детский в своей сути поступок, порожденный отчасти чистым любопытством, отчасти — чем-то большим, в чем признаваться себе можно было только при огне свечи и с робким придыханием.  
Как только Гандам привычно накинул плащ, взял в охапку немного ткани, она не стала стоять столбом. Юркнула тихо из дома, чуть поодаль пряталась по кустам и за деревьями. Шла по пятам, так, чтобы на глаза ненароком не попасться — если начала под покровом леса, то не выдавать себя стало делом чести.  
Шаман не оборачивался. Сквозь траву и кустарники шел напролом, будто и не замечая никаких препятствий, — оставляя при этом за собой все целым и невредимым. На руку «преследовательнице». Река была не слишком и далеко, хотя Сония успела выдохнуться и в попытке восстановить силы облокотиться на дерево. И тут же прижаться к нему всем телом, стараясь не выглядывать слишком сильно, но чтобы можно было рассмотреть картину как можно лучше.

Сбросив с себя плащ, Гандам оставил несколько тряпок на берегу, одну — полностью расправил и положил почти у самой воды, вторую сложил чуть поодаль. И тогда девушке пришлось вдохнуть поглубже, дабы не издать ни звука.  
  
После быстрого осмотра, он несколькими пальцами прикоснулся к земле, будто изучая что-то, а после выпрямился. На нем оставались только светлая рубашка и штаны, изрезанные и заштопанные в нескольких местах. Одним движением рук парень обнажил свой торс и потянулся. Вся спина была покрыта мелкими и не очень шрамами. Свидетельства тяжёлых тренировок и не самой простой жизни отчего-то приводили ее в странный восторг и невольно хотелось потянуться к ним рукой — коснуться. Но хватило самообладания сдержаться. И заметить, как ремень выскальзывает змеей, как исчезает всякая одежда с чужого тела. Внутри что-то сжалось, хотелось отвернуться, закрыть глаза и больше никогда не подглядывать, настолько стыдно ей сейчас было.  
Только взгляда не отвела. Странный жар заставлял смотреть и смотреть, прикрывать рот ладонью и даже не дышать при виде обнаженного мужчины. И если бы он просто стоял.  
Потягивался, разминался и медленным шагом приближался к воде. Мучительно долго стоял по щиколотку, по колено в реке, только затем — скрылся.

Сония прижалась затылком к коре и закрыла лицо ладонями — щеки горели, в мыслях одни вопросы и предательское в своей греховности

«какой же он красивый».

Стоило начать уходить, послышался всплеск. Не смея сдвинуться с места, она так и смотрела: как глубоко он вдыхал и глотал воздух, как по волосам [и плечам, и груди, и рукам] стекали капли, как один за другим странные стебли оказывались на заготовленной ткани. Множество «как» смешивалось воедино, заставляя взгляд метаться между всем и сразу, отчего на секунду она потеряла бдительность. Но стоило прийти в себя, как сразу же развернулась, — не зная даже, насколько сильно покраснели щеки, — и тихим шагом скрылась среди зелени, пытаясь как можно быстрее добраться до дома.  
Нужно было время, чтобы принять невозмутимый вид, чтобы вернуть душе спокойствие и никак себя не выдать — о подобном приключении ему знать необязательно. И когда Гандам вернулся домой, Сония только ласково улыбалась — стояла у плиты и помешивала что-то, иногда заглядывая в кастрюлю [кое-что стряпать научили еще давно].

— Готовишь жертву хтоническим богам, леди? — одежда на нем сухая, в руках сверток с добычей, — редко мне удается поймать настолько редкий момент.

— Не уверена, что могу звать тебя хтоническим богом, Гандам, — девушка слабо рассмеялась и кивнула, — просто подумала, что ты проголодаешься после похода. Нужно же и мне иногда заниматься кухней, справедливости ради.

Он быстро положил вещи на стол, а сам подошел ближе. Встал прямо за спину, едва не прижимаясь к ней, и из-за плеча выглядывая, что именно сегодня составит их обед. Воспоминания об увиденном на секунду ослепила Сонию настолько, что та едва не коснулась кипятка рукой. Благо, что успели перехватить. Стоило только поднять взгляд, как Сония поняла — беспокойство на чужом лице смешалось с удивлением. Она никогда не отличалась рассеянностью или невнимательностью, отчего этот жест выбивался даже сильнее, чем сама готовка.

— Ничего не случилось в мое отсутствие, темная леди? — парень отпустил руку, — если тебя одолела болезнь или порча, в моей власти избавить от страданий твое тело и дух. Или причина кроется в чем-то ином?

— Ничего такого, мой лорд. Всего лишь усталость, наверное, от жара и пара голова немного помутнела.  
Должно было сработать. Отвести подозрения и дать возможность для отступления, другие объяснения вызывали бы еще больше подозрений.

— Как скажешь. Однако у меня есть один вопрос, ответ на который известен только тебе, — он сделал несколько шагов назад и развернулся, — позволишь задать его?

— Конечно. Но разве есть такой вопрос, который может быть известен только мне?

— Какие духи зачаровали тебя и кто посмел так напугать, что ты не приблизилась к реке, но пошла к ней?

То, чего она боялась услышать более всего в эту минуту — обличающее, постыдное, признание собственной ошибки. Ответ она действительно знала: в одиночку, где-то глубоко в сердце, самой трудно понять истинные причины. Вертятся на языке, нужные слова не найти сразу, а волнение только сильнее стискивает в своих путах — слышит барабанный бой из груди и ждет, наконец, приговора гильотины.  
Но Гандам молчит тоже. Терпеливо ждет, будто и не собирается ни в чем обвинять.

— У нас такая традиция, — наконец, выдавливает. Ложное, но наиболее легкий вариант, — знаешь, когда девушки собираются и идут в речке или озеру, чтобы взглянуть на юношей. Забава.

— И многих ли смертных ты удостоила своего взора?

— Смотрят только на понравившихся да любимых юношей, так что только на тебя. Не с-.

Осеклась. Покуда чувства горячи, слова могут проскочить самые разные: даже сокровенные тайны. Сония закрыла в ужасе рот руками и чуть обернулась, чтобы взглянуть на реакцию.  
Лицо шамана залила густая краска, отчего он весь застыл: руки ровно над своеобразным полотенцем, казалось, он даже не дышит. Стоило ему заметить, что на него смотрят, тут же накинул на себя шарф и натянул по самые глаза. Спину выпрямил, руки скрестил на груди, взгляд отвел — даже сквозь время должен держаться достойно.

— Вот оно как. Что ж, я приму к сведению, моя леди. Воспитание Великой ведьмы не позволило бы мне взглянуть на вас в такой момент, однако, — он быстро принялся сортировать травы, — я… я думаю, я мог бы удостоить вас тем же статусом, что ты удостоила меня.

Сония заметила, — услышала по интонации и обращениям, — нервничает. Но продолжать не стала, пока не сделалось хуже.  
Корила и готова была выбежать на улицу от стыда — в сказках таких признаниях не делают, да и принцессы обычно удостаивают возлюбленных куда более романтичными признаниями. Но почему-то ей казалось, что в ее истории, — не принцессы, да и на сказку не похоже, — это было в самый раз.

***  
— Не волнуйся, я ведь ненадолго. Три года здесь, год там — как и сказано в контракте, — собирать ей что-то с собой было бессмысленно; большая часть платьев осталась в замке, а привозить талисманы да зелья было не нужно, — все будет хорошо, дорогой. Я обязательно вернусь и больше не уеду.

По лицу Гандама сложно было понять: недоволен он тем, что когда-то уступил год жизни из жалости или сосредоточен на красивом красно-зеленом камне у дороги, силясь придумать, как употребить его в хозяйстве. Но кое-что определенное все же было в напряжении — абсолютное нежелание отпускать ее.  
Тем не менее, препятствовать собственным условием стало бы для него тяжестью куда более страшной, чем время.

— Возьми с собой некоторые талисманы, я сложил их на столе. Не знаю, что ждет тебя в дальних краях, потому мой долг — защитить тебя всеми способами, на которые способен великий хранитель леса.

— Эти дальние края были моим домом. Не отравит же меня собственная семья, — звонкий смех помог немного успокоиться, а легкой поцелуй в щеку и вовсе заставил полностью сменить гнев на милость, — я обещаю, Гандам. Не успеешь соскучиться по мне, как я уже снова буду на пороге. Прям как тогда.

— Верю, моя королева. Но все-таки помни о моих советах.

Как только дверь карета закрылась, а сам экипаж скрылся за горизонтом, он закрыл глаза. Шаман успел отвыкнуть от одиночества, но далеко не это волновало душу,

странное, вязкое предчувствие бури, которая вот-вот обрушится на их головы настоящим роком, отвечать за который придется всем сразу. По началу, думалось, просто погода шалит.

Но прошел год.  
А Сония так и не вернулась.


	4. Шторм

Но прошел год.  
А Сония так и не вернулась.

Сначала ему казалось, будто все это лишь наваждение, путаница в полотне времени и срок еще не вышел — будто год не прошел сезон назад. Ходил из угла в угол, сжимал и разжимал кулаки, смотрел в своих записях: ошибки быть не могло. Ни самозванцы-боги, ни сам мир не нарушили вечный порядок и не игрались с песочными часами как с погремушкой. И от того сердце стучало почти что болезненно, заставляя то останавливаться на секунду, лишь бы вернуться в реальность, то нервно стучать пальцами по столу. Природа чувств, поселившихся в клетке из ребер, не была для него абсолютным мраком: если Сония смогла объяснить ему природу любви, сокрытой не в природном хаосе и первобытных порывах, но в шелке строк светских и нежных прикосновениях, то иное было для него почти что неизведанным. Клокочущий гнев и желание: не заточить, но привести в истинные владения, избранные свободным решением.  
Гандам хотел вернуть её — чувствовал пустоту где-то в теле, вырванные шмотки мяса и нервов.  
Гандам не знал, почему это произошло — страх шептал, будто девушка предпочла остаться навеки среди богатства. Но душа и рассудок отметали столь глупое предположение сразу: она, нареченная королевой и принявшая дар имени, не могла так поступить. Подобное казалось настолько неправильным, что в горле вставал ком.

Но не только исчезновение возлюбленной заставляло пламя внутри становиться все ярче.  
Дело более принципиальное и жесткое, покрытое не личным, но самим законом, стражем которого он так долго был.

Кто-то нарушил договор. Пошел против контракта, заключенного у порога смерти и по собственной воле. И подобная дерзость была преступлением настолько неслыханным, что дыхание перехватывало лишь от мысли — сие приведено в действие прямо сейчас. Обвинять в нарушении её значило перечеркнуть всю ответственность и достоинство принцессы, лишить одним взмахом всех добрых качеств и уважения. Значит, — все казалось предельно логичным, — некто иной вероломно заточил свет жизни в башню.  
Вариантов немного: ожидание приведет лишь к застою, вечному сомнению, не простит; остается только совершить самый необдуманный и решительный из всех поступков, который только может быть подвластен хранителю леса.  
Покинуть его. Выйти в людской мир и пройти сквозь, добравшись до самого центра.

— Великая ведьма бы согласилась со мной, — пропитание у него было, нужно собрать одежду. Он не обычный человек, но совсем без подготовки отправляться сущее безумие, — нужно восстановить баланс, соблюсти все условия договора. Пусть придется ненадолго покинуть землю, все духи свидетели вероломства! Я лишь соблюдаю выполнение долга. Как и должен.

Но в голове шепот напоминал о сокровенном, спрятанном в самой глубине, рядом с образом матери и ее наставлениями. Последний из уроков, данных не ученику, но родному сыну.

“Не будь одинок, соколенок. Хоть путь наш отличается от других, я не хочу, чтобы пустота в конце концов пожрала тебя. Не отвергай всех как недостойных, но коль судьба приведет к тебе кого-то, кто сможет отворить твое сердце — сбереги его”.

***

Отчасти Гандам представлял, что ждет его по ту сторону природы — часто он слышал и о шумных улочках больших городов, и про нравы местных обитателей: не зверей, но не менее низменных временами в своих порывах и желаниях. Но одно дело слушать сказкой или легендой, бесконечно далекой от собственного понимания. Другое же — видеть воочию.  
Когда стены столицы были уже за спиной, потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы просто прийти в себя. Бесконечный шум и гам, цокот копыт, скрип повозок, десятки и десятки голосов, перебивающие друг друга все громче и громче — кажется, он начал понимать, почему принцесса так хотела отсюда сбежать. И сам бы хотел, закрыв уши, просто исчезнуть из этого какофонического ада, однако цель была столь яркой и столь прочно завладела душой, что отступить — значит расписаться в собственном бессилии и никчемности.

Тем более, до замка осталось совсем немного. А пробраться внутрь не составит труда.

Оставалось понять, к кому обращаться и какими словами донести всю тяжесть греха их: если то была идея короля или королевы, то вряд ли они уже не догадались об этом, а если кто-то другой [зачем вообще кому-то еще подобное?] то придется потратить слишком много времени на разъяснения правил контракта. Тем не менее, не только это грызло сердце, не только вопрос атаки решался в голове, но куда более сокровенный и личный мотив:

действительно ли Сония могла уйти сама? почему? зачем? если нет, кто посмел отнять у нее то единственное счастье свободы, которое она обрела? кто посмел возомнить себя божеством, что вершит чужую судьбу?

— Вам что-то нужно? — пришлось вернуться в реальность, как только страж на воротах отдернул его, — это королевский дворец, если вы по поручению или…

— Пропусти меня, смертный. Живо, — Гандам не привык церемониться или преклонять колено. Пусть даже то было не его родное царство и полноправным хозяином земель себя назвать сложно, гордость все еще владела душой.

— У вас есть разрешение или допуск?

Мужчина устало вздохнул. Небольшая щепотка порошка, щелчок пальцев — магия до ужаса простая, но потому действенная лучше всякого подкупа. Второй стражник, попытавшийся вмешаться и подойти ближе, получил точно такой же “фокус”. Не смерть, не сон, простое оцепенение. Вполне достаточно, чтобы безнаказанно исчезнуть вороном за воротами дворца. Осталось совсем немного.  
Какие-то жалкие шаги до истины. И если понадобится, он вырвет ее зубами и когтями.

***

Как ни странно — его ждали. Чтобы сообщить неприятную весть, пригрозить чем или поприветствовать как старого спасителя одним богам известно. Но стоило ему увидеть улыбку принца, сидящего на троне в небольшом зале, стоило сделать всего шаг вперед, чтобы убедиться — ловушки нет, — все стало понятно: именно здесь закончится весь его путь. Возможно, именно здесь все ответы обнажаться под натиском подозрений.  
— Добро пожаловать в наше королевство, сэр, — принц медленно поднялся и слабо кивнул, убирая руки за спину, — что же заставило вас преодолеть столь огромный путь из Диких земель вплоть до столицы?  
— Где Сония?  
— Ах, моя сестренка, достопочтенная мисс Невермайнд, попрошу вас, сейчас отдыхает. Вы так срочно хотите ее видеть? По какому же поводу?

Гандам был на грани: он смотрел на принца, которого лично несколько лет назад спас от гибели; принца, за которого сестра когда-то была готова отдать жизнь — и тот сейчас притворяется, будто никакого договора не было вовсе. Даже если он не помнит, — с его-то состоянием неудивительно, — не мог не узнать из уст родителей или кого из приближенных.  
В конце концов, сама девушка могла рассказать ему по возвращении. И как смеет он, простой смертный, издеваться над хранителем истинных тайн? Пусть чужая улыбка сейчас кажется в наивысшей степени дружелюбной и приветливой, пусть даже его не арестовали как нарушителя сразу же по прибытии в святая святых монархии, нечто неправильное было во всем этом действе.  
Будто какой-то трикстер только что перемешал все карты судьбы и готовится выкинуть козыри против него, сколь абсурдными они ни были. Напрягало, заставляло сжать кулаки в попытке успокоиться или хотя бы сконцентрироваться: терять контроль над собой сейчас чревато лишними проблемами.

— По какому поводу? — цедит сквозь зубы, почти рычит, подходя шаг за шагом все ближе, — ты, центр судьбоносного водоворота, имеешь наглость спрашивать о поводе, что привел меня на другой край земли? Не знаю, что творится за твоей душой, но твои предки должны были просветить тебя о великом ритуале, что был проведен в день твоей почти что смерти. Поведать о той цене, что заплатила принцесса ради избавления от скверны в теле и разуме, о тех условиях, на которые пошли все мы. И так как они были вероломно нарушены, — не имеет значения, по чьей воле, — я, как страж баланса и природного порядка, пришел, чтобы исправить столь ужасную ошибку. Вернуть все в то русло, в котором уже несколько лет течет река времени и фатума. Я не прошу и не умоляю, как Владыка, я требую ответа на свой вопрос: где Сония и что с ней?

— Кажется, у нас возникло недопонимание, сэр. Позвольте прояснить кое-что.

Принц посмотрел на Гандама и сделал шаг вперед. На костюме золотая вышивка, руки заключены в белые перчатки. Прямая походка не могла скрыть резковатых движений, почти лихорадочных, а белые волосы, совершенно растрепанные, только больше заставляли его походить на призрака или больного.

— Как раз я вернул все в то русло, в котором все должно быть. Я думал, что столь мудрый человек как вы, способный отогнать саму Смерть — конечно же мне рассказывали об этом несчастье — поймет это так же, как и я.

Разве не кажется вам странным, что принцесса вынуждена из-за своего глупого, совершенно бесполезного брата гнить в каком-то богами забытом лесу? Разве её место не в уютном и теплом дворце, рядом с семьей и фрейлинами? Там, где она сможет чувствовать себя в безопасности, на своем месте и без отчаяния смотреть на уготованный путь? Как по мне, все вполне справедливо. Мне было так больно, так жаль, что из-за такого отвратительного, слабого, болезненного наследника истинной жемчужине короны приходится великодушно приносить себя в жертву. Поверьте, не отпусти вы ее на год, она бы стала истинной мученицей! Пусть я и уверен, что даже эти три года дались ей не легко. Однако, о чем это я? А. Точно. Я просто хотел, чтобы моя сестра была счастлива. Чтобы она была там, где должна.

— Что ты с ней сделал, выродок Бездны?

— Ничего ужасного! Я бы не посмел обидеть мою сестру.

Ужасные догадки, одна хуже другой, мелькали сейчас целым роем. Жива ли она вообще? Томится в темнице? Лежит, прикованная к кровати, под действием мучительных чар или зелий? Холодок прошелся по спине, внутри все сжималось от злости. Казалось, еще одна минута и весь замок будет напоминать древние руины — если придется заплатить цену за спасение, Гандам был готов на это.  
Но кое-что моментально потушил всякий пожар, заставил обернуться и замереть.

Она.  
Целая, невредимая, в прекрасном легком платье.  
Гандам, забыв обо всем, хотел было сразу встать подле, прижать к себе и хотя бы коснуться плеч — вся тоска ожидания, вся горечь разлуки тут же навалились единым комом. Но что-то было не так. Что-то выбивалось и портило всю картину, будто где-то крылась уродливая деталь, едва уловимая для человеческого глаза.  
Улыбка. Сония улыбалась фарфорово, вежливо, но никакой искренности не было в этом выражении. 

— Простите, — лишь на секунду удивление и непонимание сменили маску, — я помешала вашей аудиенции, Ваше Высочество? Не представите Вашего гостя? Кажется, вы не говорили, что сегодня кто-то навестит Вас.

Гостя. Ни имени, ни титула, настолько обезличенное слово, болезненным клеймом оставшееся в памяти Танаки, натолкнуло его на единственно верную догадку. Огонь вновь разгорелся, жгучий гнев заполонил всю пустоту в груди, которую приходилось сдерживать почти насильно — не на ее глазах.

— Чуть позже, дорогая. Не оставишь нас наедине еще на какое-то время? У нас очень важный разговор, — девушка быстро скрылась за дверьми, а Гандам, поддавшись слабости, схватил наследника за грудки.

— Послушай, ты. Мне плевать, какой могущественной магией ты воспользовался, к каким низменным козням прибег ради исполнения подобной грязи, но я не оставлю этого безнаказанным. Ты посмел забрать у нее память, посмел изменить самому року и долгу, и я верну все на свои места. Ты заплатишь за это, смертный, и я сам стану твоим палачом. Но перед этим — восстановлю все, что ты сломал. Включая душу Сонии.

— Прошу, отпустите меня, сэр, — даже сейчас он не изменял своей улыбке, — во-первых, это невозможно. Во-вторых, в таком случае могу пожелать вам удачной дороги до-.

— О нет, — шаман отпустил края костюма, — теперь ты меня не понял. Я остаюсь здесь. До тех пор, пока не приведу все в порядок и ни один, даже королевский указ, не сможет прогнать меня до завершения цели.

Нагито слабо нахмурился и опешил. Кажется, такой напор был настоящим сюрпризом.

— Если вы думаете, что я гостеприимно выделю вам роскошную комнату и осыплю деликатесами, то вы ошибаетесь.

— Я с рождения жил у алтаря стихий. С пропитанием и кроватью разберусь сам. И твоя помощь мне не нужна.

Последнее, что увидел Нагито — как тяжелая дверь захлопнулась почти прямо у его носа. Кажется, это будет тяжело.


	5. Новый мир

Поначалу тяжелый шаг нельзя было никак сбить — уверенность наполняла до самых краев, заставляла то сжимать, то разжимать кулаки в приступе слепого раздражения. Но даже праведный запал успел быстро закончиться: когда Гандам огляделся и обнаружил себя в одном из множества коридоров без всякого представления, где он и как оказался здесь, то понял, что одних эмоций недостаточно.  
Да и вряд ли его могущество, сколь велико оно ни было, смогло бы переубедить недовольных слуг и стражу. И вряд ли сам Нагито станет терпеть его присутствие здесь.   
Нужно срочно принимать решение.  
Обратиться мышью и пытаться скрываться по углам? Оставить артефакты, чтобы незаметно путешествовать по огромному [для него] миру в лице замка? Тогда необходимо оставаться в пределах города. Дополнительные сложности.

— Простите? 

Голос знакомый, до мурашек по коже от болезненного укола — имя родное на губах запечатано ныне осточертевшими формальностями незнакомства. Но чтобы не пугать невинную душу, придется надеть маску и самому: иным способом спасения не добиться.  
Но тяжелый вздох шаман себе позволил.

— Вы та леди, что подобно року настигла меня и вашего… брата в покоях, верно? — он медленно повернулся.   
Платье все то же, блистает и искриться, но на лице девушки ни капли радости — только удивление, смешанное с секундным испугом. Ни следа той, что бегала по траве и норовилась коснуться даже самой последней белки на дереве: но та, чью шкуру ей пришлось сбросить много лет назад.

— Да. Простите, если потревожила, но я хотела бы знать, кто вы. Его Высочество принимает далеко не всех, но Вас я никак не могу вспомнить среди его прошлых гостей, — она быстро собралась, взяв саму себя за руку и вежливо улыбнувшись, — Вы, кажется, заблудились? Вам чем-то помочь?

Хотелось лишь усмехнуться. Варианта “не пропускать” не было и в помине, но Сонии знать о такой мелочи не стоило. Оставалось только вознести тихую благодарность высшим богам за то, что именно принцесса нашла его средь лабиринта — помощь кого-то еще была бы некстати, да и не принял бы вовсе.

— К сожалению, тайны и внутренности сего каменного хранителя вашей семьи мне неизвестны, — говорит осторожно, медленно. Несмотря на явную необходимость, так просто признавать собственную беспомощность отвратно, — потому я был бы рад, если бы вы, леди, сопроводили меня в место, где я мог бы спокойно отдохнуть и приготовиться ко всем ритуалам.

— Ох, вас сопроводить в комнату для гостей? — поняла даже в забытье; оставалась надежда, что все закончится быстро, — я сейчас же прикажу приготовить одну из свободных, видимо Его Высочество забыл о приличиях, прошу его извинить. Пройдемте за мной, господин… как ваше имя?

Когда-то он уже вручил ей эту печать — думалось с горечью.  
Не сохранила — не её вина и не смеет обвинять за то, что заперто где-то за семью замками.  
Потому только снисходительно улыбается, стараясь выглядеть как можно увереннее.

— Можешь звать меня просто “господин Танака”.

***  
— Так откуда вы родом, господин Танака?

Сония весьма быстро нашла свободных слуг в замке — было ли то дело неизвестных ему сил, благоговящих его пребыванию здесь, или он стал свидетелем особого таланта принцессы, о котором до этого не мог знать. Однако Гандам не мог не заметить, сколь сильно изменилась, — а точнее, какой была, — девушка. Нарочитая вежливость и дружелюбие голоса, властные жесты, полные уверенности и почти бессознательные: все в ней было закалено и выточено придворной жизнью. И это казалось ему слишком чуждым.

— Из далеких земель с Юга. Вы вряд ли слышали это название, ведь, — он выдержал небольшую паузу, — эти места отмечены на дорогах почти дикими тропами. Редко смертные решаются изведать то, над чем они не имеют власти в полной мере. Однако, позвольте мне задать вопрос иного толка.

— Что именно вас интересует? Я постараюсь ответить на любой вопрос о нашем королевстве!

— Куда мы сейчас направляемся?

К сожалению, правила здесь были совершенно иными, нежели в лесу. Комнату не приведешь в порядок несколькими быстрыми движениями, даже заклинания никому неизвестны. Да и само понятие “порядка” слишком сильно разнилось в этих причудливых мирах.  
Потому когда Сония сказала, что комната будет готова в скором времени, у него не возникло никаких вопросов [из тех, которые стоило задавать]. Но когда она жестом пригласила его пройтись и повела прочь из этого проклятого места, выбора просто не оставалось.

— Так как приборка и все приготовления займут некоторое время, а час как раз близится к перекусу, я хотела пригласить вас на чай, чтобы Вы могли передохнуть после долгой дороги и переговоров с Его Высочеством.

— Вы предлагаете мне разделить ритуал гостеприимства с вами, леди?  
В груди что-то ёкнуло. Кажется, подобные слова уже были произнесены когда-то: но стоило сосредоточиться на том, что творится сейчас. Стоило взять себя в руки и сохранить лицо.  
— Не подумайте, что ваша компания для меня подобна проклятию. Однако для меня удивительно, что кто-то столь благородный так легко делит алтарь трапезы с гостями.

— Это наша традиция, господин. И как принцесса, в мои обязанности входит их соблюдения, так что нет ничего такого в том, что я приглашаю Вас. Более того, так у нас будет возможность побеседовать в более комфортной обстановке. Потому можете не беспокоиться о моем статусе.

Оставалось поверить наслово. Вряд ли дело заключалось в симпатии иль таинственном чувстве, которое [ложно] влекло ближе к смутно знакомому существу; да и сейчас легче всего осмотреться, запомнить углы и повороты — кто знает, какими дорогами придется идти к цели, придется ли призраком скользить под носом наследников вовсе.  
Но как только они вошли в зал, всякая мысль растворилась в немом восхищении и непонимании. Привыкший к незатейливой дикости, к простоте отшельнической жизни Гандам не знал, как правильно реагировать — приходилось лишь слышать о золотом солнце прямо посреди комнат, о бесконечном ручье из сладких зелий и бесконечных яствах, о многих из которых даже слышать не приходилось.

Пусть “традиция” не предполагала пышного застолья, — хотя даже столь скромное событие Гандам не мог окрестить иным словом, — на миниатюрном столике уже стояли несколько белоснежных чашек, на блюдцах поблескивала серебряная краска королевского герба. Чайник, разукрашенный, кажется, изображениями каких-то фантастических [даже по его меркам] животных слишком сильно контрастировал со старым ковшом в воспоминаниях о доме.  
Все кричало ему — он чужак. Что мир его никогда не может быть спаян с лоском и роскошью, что сама суть его, дикаря, противится нарочитой человечности одной из сотен комнаток левиафана-дворца.  
Оставалось только молчать. Подчиниться и сыграть в эту игру по правилам местных владык.  
Как только Сония опустилась на стул, мужчина было потянулся к чайнику: по привычке. Но остановился, стоило ей произнести:

— Не нужно. Первая чашка должна быть за мной.

Пришлось подчиниться. Легкими движениями, словно чайник, наполненный наполовину, не был тяжелее пера, принцесса наполнила чашки и вернулась на свое место. Но один только запах заставил Гандама насторожиться: сладковатый, почти приторный, с нотками каких-то странных специй. С опаской, осторожно [вдруг ядовито? вдруг смертельно?] сделал первый глоток — мастерства и времени хватит, чтобы в случае чего спасти собственную жизнь.  
Однако. Все было сладко. Со слабым вкусом неземных фруктов, удивительной пряностью и мягкостью. Что-то заморское, добытое из совершенно иного плана мироздания — других догадок просто не оставалось.

— В ваших краях не подают ничего такого? — кажется, вся буря эмоций слишком явно отразилась на его лице.

— Боюсь, леди, я ни разу в жизни не пробовал столь чудодейственный эликсир. Какие боги послали вам подобные ингредиенты? 

— Их послали не боги, — Сония улыбнулась и сделала первый глоток, — это подарки одного из наших союзников в честь заключения договора о мире. Я могу рассказать вам эту историю, если пожелаете.

Вечер подкрадывался незаметно, на улице темнело все быстрее и быстрее. Но за чашкой горячего отвара, Гандам впервые смог осознать, сколь огромен мир за пределами родного леса — и насколько он удивителен, если она рассказывает о нем с такой улыбкой.

***  
Стоило ему зайти в комнату и закрыть за собой дверь, как усталость навалилась тяжелым грузом, заставляя его прижаться спиной к деревянным вратам в покои. Только сейчас шаман смог в полной мере осознать, насколько же выматывающим был весь путь его до столицы, сколько произошло за один только день в самом сердце страны. Именно в этот момент, когда не хотелось даже дивиться убранству его временного жилища, он смог наконец понять [вспомнить], что и сам является человеком.  
Дальше будет легче. Или сложнее. В любом случае, он здесь для того, чтобы узнать, что именно произошло и кто виноват в столь страшном деянии, исправить его — ничего больше.

Но кое-что заставило его замереть. Прижаться к двери сильнее, прислушаться к голосам по ту сторону: душа трепетала и вовсе не от хорошего предчувствия.

— Ох, дорогая, я не думала, что ты навестишь меня так скоро. Разве у тебя не было других планов?

Раздражающий. Знакомый. Голос виновника сего торжества, истинного глупца — узнать Нагито было несложно.

— В смысле не подумай, я рад тебя видеть. Просто день был таким тяжелым, я даже удивлен, что выдержал его. Но давай забудем пока о моих неприятностях, они того не стоят — что творится у тебя в жизни? Что заставило столь прекрасный и милостивый ко мне цветок снова навестить нашу скромную обитель?

Хотелось хмыкнуть и выйти, чтобы вновь взглянуть прямо в лицо парня. Но что-то подсказывало ему, что лучше оставаться на месте. Видимо, он не знает, в какую комнату поселили шамана, потому говорит почти что свободно. Только один вопрос оставался нерешенным.  
С какой незнакомкой общается Нагито?

— Ничего особенного. Просто мои предсказания сказали мне, что тут намечается что-то интересные. А они не врут, ты знаешь.  
Не может быть. Ложь. Наваждение. Голос действительно был знаком ему, не хотелось верить, что его владелица сейчас столь близко и имеет к этому человеку хотя бы минимальное отношение.  
Линии судьбы переплелись в какой-то хаотичный клубок, каждая нить которого заставляла Гандама ужаснуться, насколько сюрреалистичный спектакль разыгрывается прямо в эту минуту.

“Чиаки Нанами” — шаман прошептал ее имя совсем тихо, с опустошением.  
Давняя приятельница, одна из множества скрытых хранителей мира этого. Пусть власть ее не над природой, но знанием, сомневаться в силе пророчицы не хотелось. Да и не было повода.  
Отойдя от шока, мужчина опустился на пол и запрокинул голову.

Кажется, это будет действительно тяжело.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На самом деле не знаю, сколько еще я бы тянула с этой главой, если бы не @barry_nah  
> Поэтому отдельная благодарность ему, а так же всем моим читателям, которые успели настолько полюбить мою работу и ждут ее, несмотря ни на что


	6. Где твое место?

Стук в дверь с утра пораньше — неприятный сюрприз. Будь там наследный принц, лично желавший выпроводить его из замка; принцесса, что пришла проверить самочувствие странного гостя — любой из вариантов не застал бы его врасплох; привык быть настороже, опережать опасность и встречать ее во всеоружии. Но кое-чего Гандам не учел. Чего-то до ужаса обычного для тех, кто с рождения знал вкус жизни городской.

— Сэр, Ее Высочество велела пригласить к завтраку.

Голос искусственно-вежливый, выдрессированный службой и необходимостью. Но даже он дрогнул, когда мужчина сделал шаг вперед, намереваясь выйти.

— Но для начала вам стоит одеться. Свежие вещи Вам уже положили, пока вы спали.

Кажется, Гандам и забыть успел, что спал обнаженным — и обо всех порядках во дворце сразу. Едва ли стеснение одолевало его — грех стыда не владел тем, кто воспитан был в глуши, потому пришлось подчиниться исключительно приличия ради. С коротким кивком и тихим “спасибо” он закрыл дверь и подошел к креслу рядом с кроватью.

И куда пропали его собственные вещи?  
Забрали? Своровали? Думают смогут обезвредить его, лишив комфорта и сил, что впитали в себя плащ и шарф? Наивные глупцы, недостойные даже смешка снисхождения [но подумать успел, что не зря амулеты убрал заранее]. 

Белая рубашка, темные штаны. Слишком все выглажено, слишком прилизано и неестественно. Зачем этот кусок ткани у шеи и груди? Зачем на конце рукавов дополнительная вышивка?  
Первая мысль — спросить у Сонии.  
Вторая мысль — опозорится незнанием, промолчит лучше.  
Замечает меж складок записку. Строки выведены нарочито-аккуратно, с несколькими лишними завитушками — пытались нарочно затруднить чтение? 

“Дорогой друг,  
так как ты вознамерился остаться в нашем дворце, я решил смилостивиться и подарить тебе новый костюм, чтобы ты чувствовал себя комфортно среди остальных. Надеюсь, он по размеру будет? Пришлось наугад выбирать подходящий, в перьях да шерсти трудно определить точно.  
Чувствуй себя как дома.  
Нагито.”

Нужно играть по правилам, в шкуру чужую влезть и не рычать раньше времени, пока не окажется достаточно близко, чтобы укусить. Надевает [тихо бурча], не застегивая пуговицы на груди. Неудобно. Скрыть недовольство почти невозможно — кажется, они не угадали с размером, не застегивается, так нечего пытаться ткань порвать. Нужно будет попросить кого найти другое или самому исправить недоразумение, благо задача по силам.

— И куда же Темная леди зовет меня, в какой из миров мне предстоит ступить на этот раз ради пиршества?

Ее рядом нет. Вслух, сам с собою — безумец, но знает: может услышит сквозь стены и шум утра. Может почувствует, что проснулся да проводником в лабиринте станет: как он когда-то для нее. Надежда почти глупая и наивная, детская. Только сам себе в том не признается и пытается найти дорогу наугад — даром что ли с пеленок приучен среди зарослей искать тропу?  
Только дворец не родная чаща, куда хуже — все вычурно и ново, никаких привычных меток.  
Слепой щенок в огромной клетке; интересно, как принцесса жила тут все это время?

— Вас проводить до столовой? — кажется, служанка, недавно уже навещавшая Гандама, появилась вновь. Словно из воздуха: точно ли не дух из иных миров?

— Да. Мне не помешает проводник в этом царстве хаоса.  
У него не так много выбора. И лучше сейчас не пытаться играть в гордеца.  
***  
— Что собираетесь делать сейчас, господин Танака?  
Сразу после завтрака он исчез. Едва ли долгие церемонии способны были удержать его, а блюда казались слишком уж мудреными. Пусть держался с достоинством, пусть виду не подавал, что чужда манера да изыск, дольше положенного притворяться не хотелось. Как и слишком долго смотреть на лицо наследного принца. Да и были дела куда более важные, нежели праздное безделье, в котором тонуло все утро.  
Но в тот момент он не мог представить, что сказал бы такое вслух перед ней.

— Ветра говорят мне, что обязанность моя как странника между мирами — изучить близлежащие окрестности этой цитадели. И лучше изучить саму обитель, чтобы тайны, сокрытые древними богами, не смогли застать меня врасплох.  
— ...вы хотите снова прогуляться? Понимаю, наши владения пусть не столь огромны, но даже здесь есть на что посмотреть! — кажется, она продолжала понимать язык сердца его, даже не смущаясь странной речи, — если хотите, то я могу снова стать вашим проводником, если позволите. Его Высочество тоже могло бы провести для вас небольшую экскурсию, однако, кажется мне, что сейчас он занят.  
— Нет нужды тревожить Наместника Бездны. Тем более, вряд ли он сможет приблизиться ко мне слишком близко — слишком уж велика опасность, что несу я для его тела и души.  
— О чем вы говорите? Разве вы опасны для Его Высочества?.  
— Не думайте, будто я пришел оборвать чью-то жизнь. Скорее вся суть моя слишком пропитана духом иного мира, состоящего из первородного хаоса и пропитана едкими ядами. Ни одна птица, вечно поющая в золотой клетке, не выдержит подобного.  
— Значит, и для меня вы опасны?

Он хмурится. То, что по ошибке можно принимали за недовольство или раздражение столь глупым вопросом [очевидным, на первый взгляд], было меткой печали. Знал ведь прекрасно ответ — лезвием резало каждый раз, заставляло захлебываться в гневе и горечи; не птица она, не канарейка в душной камере, но принятая давным давно Темная Леди.  
Ничего. Напомнит и вернет на путь истинный. 

— Только судьба рассудит, течет ли в вас проклятая кровь, способная выдержать это испытание. Но верится мне, что к вам она будет куда благосклоннее. Однако, позвольте мне спросить кое-что, миледи. Не знаете ли вы, зачем в стены обители явилась Та, кто…

— О чем же беседуете, мои дорогие друзья?  
Голос — меч палача в самый неподходящий момент. Не продолжить, не обойти тайной тропой в разговоре, придется отступить. По крайней мере, в разговоре с Сонией. Не с ним.  
— Леди говорила, что вы чрезвычайно заняты. Разве не должны вы, как истинный правитель этих земель, бдить неустанно за благом вверенных вам вассалов? Или гонцы из огненных земель не прибыли с донесениями?

— Совершенно не понимаю, о чем вы, сэр, — Нагито только мягко улыбнулся принцессе, аккуратно касаясь ее спины, — сестра моя, пусть мне горестно вновь трогать тебя подобной просьбой, пусть не достоин я вновь произносить слова эти пред тобой, но… не можешь ли оставить нас с почтенным господином ненадолго? Разговор наш обещает быть коротким, но не хотелось бы мне, чтобы ты была свидетельницей. Дела джентльменов.

— Как пожелаете, — исчезла. Растворилась. Будто и была она изначально видением его жадного до крупиц красоты рассудка.  
Вместо ласковых цветов — дуэль. Вместо тепла да успокоения вновь в пожар ринуться, спасаясь лишь льдом души. Оглядывая Нагито, он пытался понять — случайна ли эта встреча? В чем замысел, чем же посыпаны дороги, что привели мертвеца к нему вновь?  
Не важно. Все будет обращено в прах.

— Снова указываете Темной Леди, что она должна делать?  
— Всего лишь забота. Не принимайте меня за тирана, который не дает ей и слова сказать: просто то, что я хочу сказать вам, действительно не должно достигнуть ушей моей сестры. Вы ведь не хотите, чтобы она расстроилась? Чтобы видела разногласия между нами? Раз вы столь сильно заботитесь о ее состоянии, то и сами должны понимать это. Но не ради этого я искал вас. Пойдемте, весь день стоять на одном месте вредно, уж знаю по себе.

Один жест руки, дожидаться реакции не стал — в другую сторону сразу направился, только руку подняв, чтобы подозвать в случае чего. Привык, что не противятся. Привык, что сразу всем указам следуют беспрекословно, как подобает подданным. Забыл только, что Гандам подданным не был — не слуга, не раб, который последует за господином при любых обстоятельствах. Он стоял. Ждал, когда принц заметит что-то неладное, когда обернется и с тяжелым вздохом остановится. Улыбнется почти извиняюще, чтобы наконец произнести:

— Пожалуйста, сэр. На колени встать не могу только потому, что слуги могут увидеть мое положение. Пройдемте же в более укромное место.

Ходит по лезвию меча, пытается не упасть шеей прямо на свою погибель — вдруг и правда задумал темное? Вдруг на все пойдет ради плана, цели и мира своего, что кровью связал из ошметков реальности? Проверить можно только одним способом. Шаман делает шаг вперед, еще один — медленно идет вперед, готовясь принять удар.

— Если думаешь, что, заманив в ловушку своих владений, сможешь одолеть меня, то жестоко ошибаешься. Вестники мертвых не отравят своими мечами, а железо не способно остановить мое сердце и мой дух, сколь искусным ни был создатель.

— Ох, вы боитесь, что я убью вас? — Нагито рассмеялся. Надрывно, нервно, рукой коснувшись лба, будто услышав какую-то небылицу, — какого вы обо мне мнения? Подобные мне, низкие и ничтожные, не имеют права — да и не могут — навредить вам. Тем более не по чести отнимать жизнь у того, кто спас мою собственную. Потому можете быть спокойны. Я не причиню вам никакого вреда.

Выбора не было. Лишь запоминать повороты, картины, хоть какие-то опознавательные знаки, чтобы в случае чего не заблудиться — или знать, в какую сторону бежать, чтобы вернуться в знакомые места.  
Но этого не потребовалось. Они вернулись туда, где все началось — и место, которое Гандам не мог терпеть заочно. В тронный зал. Видимо, это была святая святых, которое использовалось разве что для важных приемов и отдыха самого наследника: пока истинных правителей нет дома.

— Так вот, о чем это я, — Нагито встал по центру, чуть в отдалении от трона и повернулся к мужчине, продолжая улыбаться, — я хотел бы протянуть вам руку помощи. Да, не думайте, что я убогий тиран, который только палки в колеса вставлять собирается, нет. Видите ли, вы все еще в этом замке только по одной причине — такова воля моей сестры. Она настолько милосердна, добра и прекрасна, что не может не проявить свою благосклонность даже к абсолютному незнакомцу. Потому только благодаря ее просьбе мы приютили вас и не выставили за границу города. И раз так, то я рад буду уважать ее желания, однако… вам тоже стоит быть благодарным. Вы можете прогуляться по нашей столице, посетить самые красивые сады Новоселика — вам будет открыта любая дорога в нашем доме. Только прекратите свои пустые стремления сломать то, что работает исправно. Пожалуйста.

— Хочешь купить мое молчание вашими жалкими дарами, что не сравнятся с дарами древним бога? Хочешь обвинить меня в том, что я пошел наперекор судьбе, горделиво бросив камень в лицо Фатума, что милостиво отпустил тебя из своей хватки в прошлый раз? Глупец. Жалкий смертный. Мне казалось, что коль цари небес избрали тебя своим наместником на этой земле, то и мудрость свою даровали они, но ошибся. Запомни навеки, в костях своих запечатай: я не сверну с дороги. Сколько бы подношений ты мне ни посулил, сколько бы чудес ни решил открыть пред моим взором — воля моя будет тверда.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы она жила счастливо. Жила так, как не могла жить из-за своего глупого, слабого и болезненного брата. Стала бы настоящей леди, любимицей народа, может даже мудрой правительницей — я сам вряд ли годен хоть на что-то, но карты выпали так. Я хочу, чтобы она была там, где должна.

— В таком случае, где должен быть ты?

— Наверное, в могиле, — он улыбается. Мягко, спокойно, будто мечтая о том, чтобы сказанное свершилось. Но после сразу же пожимает плечами, — однако, то дела прошлого. Ныне я лишь стремлюсь исправить то, что еще возможно: спасти то будущее, что еще не свершилось с нами.

— И чтобы увидеть недозволенное, ты пригласил Ту, кто смотрит в Бездну?

— О ком вы? Я не приглашал никого… из вашего окружения, если так можно выразиться.

— Среди смертных она известна как “Чиаки Нанами”. Ты не сможешь лгать мне, ибо хранители камня уже прошептали мне, что Видящая уже находится в этом замке.

Принц замолчал. Казалось, будто в одну минуту что-то треснуло в его голове, тяжелые мысли в один миг обрушились на него лавиной, с которой необходимо было справиться за жалкие секунды. Не терять лицо. Не давать слабину.  
Стоило хотя бы попытаться отбить атаку.

— Мы с госпожой старые друзья. Разве запрещено видеться с кем-то исключительно из добрых чувств, но не ради выгоды? Несмотря на ваши же слова, кажется, даже вам свойственна меркантильность.

— Даже пыль в глазах не затуманит рассудок, — Гандам хмыкнул и развернулся. Едва ли был смысл продолжать разговор в таком русле: ничего не добиться и не узнать. Но даже те крупицы, что он смог выудить из омута, были бесценны.  
Нужно найти Нанами. Нужно узнать, с каких пор она водит дружбу с этой семьей и, быть может, получится добыть хотя бы маленькую зацепку о природе происходящего.

Быть может, Видящая будет на его стороне.  
Быть может, сражаться придется с самим Роком.


End file.
